Confusion
by augustustheliar
Summary: There's a Valentines day dance. Mikan thought Natsume likes Sumire, Natsume thought Mikan likes Ruka. Would they know the truth? Now, it's finished :
1. Chapter 1

**summary: Mikan likes Natsume, Natsume likes Mikan. But Mikan thinks Natsume likes Sumire, while Natsume thinks Mikan likes Ruka. Will they know the truth?**

**CHAPTER ONE:**

The thirteenth of February. 10pm.

He was lying on his bed, his eyes wide open, thinking about tomorrow.

'_Two hours to go_' he thought. _'What should I do? Should I do it? Do I have to do it?_'

He stood up, went out of his room. He took a walk outside. A walk outside is just what he needed, the feeling of fresh air just to let him think under the moonlight. He sat down under his favorite tree, he closed his eyes and thought about how he can approach the one girl who was brave enough to walk into his darkness and accept him the way he is.

'_Should I tell her I love her right then and there?'_

'_No, that would be too fast'_

He heard the rustle of fallen tree leaves behind him, he opened his, he didn't look back, he was about to set fire to whoever it was when he heard a voice.

"Natsume, is that you?" the voice whispered.

"What are you doing here, polka-dots?" he said. (I guess you know who it is already)

"Would you stop it!" the girl said.

The girl sat down beside him. It was so quiet; you can only hear the rustling of the cherry blossom trees nearby. She cracked the silence.

"Natsume-kun?"

"Mhmm?"

"It's Valentines tomorrow and.."

'_Oh God, Is she about to ask me? This is good, she'll be saving me time and energy from asking her to the Valentines dance.'_ Natsume thought.

"And.. I thought of asking Ruka, how do you think I should ask him?" the girl continued.

He felt a tug in his chest. 'Did I hear that right? Ruka? Ruka! Why Ruka!' he asked those questions to himself. 'Does she really like Ruka? Ruka likes Hotaru!'

"Natsume?" the girl asked.

"Figure it out for yourself, polka-dots." Natsume answered as he stood up and walked away leaving the girl looking at him with her mouth open. The girl stood up and said

"What's with the attitude!" then she sighed and sat down again.

(sigh_) 'Natsume, why are you always like that? You're so unpredictable. I'd like to ask you to the dance but.. I'm too scared to.' She thought then she smiled. 'Besides, I know Ruka Likes Hotaru'_

* * *

Proceed to Chapter Two :) Leave me a review if you like. 


	2. Chapter 2

He can't stop thinking about what the girl he loves asked him.

_'There have been a lot of girls who asked me to the dance but she's the only one I'd like to be with'_ he thought.

He's just sitting on a table with Ruka, watching the boys ask the girls to dance and the people dancing. Ruka was doing the same thing. A lot of girls have asked them to dance but they both rejected. Ruka was just waiting for Hotaru.

"Ruka-pyon!" a perky voice shouted.

"Hey there, Mikan. Oh, hi Hotaru." Ruka greeted.

Mikan had a red dress on that goes just two inches below her knees. Her beautiful auburn hair that was always in a pigtail was tied in a bun. Natsume tried hard not to look at her but he can still see her from the corner of his eye. Mikan was holding Hotaru by the hand, who was wearing a violet tube dress, same length as Mikan's, which brought out the color of her eyes. The two girls sat down at the same table.

"Hi Mikan, do you want to dance?" Yuu asked.

"Sure do, Yuu!" Mikan said, beaming.

Natsume stood up and left Ruka and Hotaru alone. Natsume heard Ruka ask Hotaru to dance and Hotaru politely said yes.

Natsume went back to his favorite tree, sat down and cleared his mind.

"Stop thinking about Mikan. She likes Ruka. Let her go." He told himself.

"Let who go?" a voice came from behind. It was Mikan.

"None of your business, little girl."

"I said stop it!" Mikan argued. "Anyway, I thought you needed some company so… here I am!"

"I thought you're going to ask Ruka?" Natsume asked without looking at Mikan.

"Well… ahh… you never really told me how to ask him, right? Besides, he likes Hotaru. I just want someone to dance with." Mikan answered.

Natsume felt a tinkling sensation in his stomach.

There was silence. Mikan sat down beside Natsume. She lifted her head and rested her back on the tree.

"The sky is perfect for Valentines Day, don't you think?" Mikan spoke with a little smile on her face. Natsume didn't answer. Mikan was still staring at the night sky.

It was so quiet. You can only hear the music of the Valentines dance nearby.

"Don't you want to dance with anyone, Natsume?" Mikan asked without looking at him.

"No." Natsume said blankly.

"Oh, okay then." Mikan said.

But Natsume thought of asking Mikan to dance, but simply being here is enough for him. He looked at Mikan, who was still staring at the full moon. The moonlight lit up her beautiful brown eyes. Natsume was itching to tell her how he feels but to him, it's such a cliché to confess your feelings to someone you love on Valentines Day. He noticed Mikan was shivering.

"Here." Natsume said, holding out his jacket. "I know you're cold."

Mikan smiled and said "Oh, thank you, Natsume-kun! You know, I wish you were always like this!"

"Don't push it, polka-dots." Natsume said while glaring at Mikan.

"Why do you always call me that! I have a name you know!"

"I know. Geez, its just underwear."

"It's _my_ underwear!"

"So what?"

(sigh) "You're such a pervert, Natsume!"

Natsume smirked. Mikan stood up.

"Where are you going?" Natsume asked.

"To my room, where else?" Mikan said. She seemed frustrated. "I've had enough with your name calling. Goodnight, pervert." Then she walked away.

'_I must've pissed her off, good going_.' Natsume thought. '_I have to do something, but what? It sucks having to think about this._'

Natsume stayed for a few minutes. "Darn it. I lent her my jacket." He said then conjured a small flame for warmth.

While walking to the dormitory, someone called him.

"Oh Natsume!" that someone was Sumire. She was running towards Natsume.

Natsume stopped so that Sumire.

"What do you want?" Natsume said, glaring. Sumire was used to this.

"Well, it's Valentines Day and… " Sumire started.

* * *

Proceed to Chapter Three, if you want. Review me.


	3. Chapter 3

"I can't sleep! This is the second night!" Mikan told herself. She sat up and noticed Natsume's jacket.

'_I have to give this back. He might need it._' Mikan thought while holding Natsume's jacket. She went out to look for Natsume.

_'That boy just pisses me off sometimes. He's such a pervert. He always calls me polka-dots, strawberries or whatever. Ruka seems to be easier to talk to but… I kinda like Natsume… what am I thinking!'_

She kept arguing with herself on the way whether she likes Natsume or not. Then she stopped dead on her tracks, shocked about what she's seeing.

_'Natsume and Sumire kissing!'_

She was looking at Natsume and Sumire, Sumire's eyes were closed, Natsume's were wide open. Mikan ran back to her room before seeing Natsume push Sumire.

"What the hell are you doing!" Natsume shouted.

"But Natsume… it's Valentines.." Sumire said, walking towards Natsume again.

Natsume sighed and said "Sorry, it's not gonna happen." Natsume tried hard to keep his anger while walking away leaving Sumire.

"B-But Natsume…?"

Natsume ignored this and continued walking with his hands in his pockets.

* * *

Mikan stopped running when she got inside her room. She sat down on her bed still holding Natsume's jacket.

"So, he likes Sumire..." Mikan began talking to herself. "But I still had hopes on him being my Valentine... Maybe Natsume took off with Sumire already. Maybe he's not outside anymore. I need some fresh air."

She wore Natsume's jacket and went outside again.

_'I'm 15 and I still don't have a Valentine.'_ She thought. She went to the tree where she's used to seeing Natsume. She sat down there, placed her legs against her chest, and wrapped her arms around her legs, her head bowed down. Tears started falling from her eyes.

_'I guess love **does** hurt._' She thought. _'I love Natsume but he loves Sumire… I'm so sad.'_ She pulled Natsume's jacket closer to her body. She was still crying. The fact that she saw Sumire and Natsume kissing made her cry harder.

"What are you crying about?" Hotaru emerged from the bushed with Ruka. No one knows Natsume was there, sitting behind a bush, listening.

"Oh! Hotaru! Ruka!" Mikan gave them a hug, Hotaru gave in since her gun wasn't with her. Mikan cried while hugging the two. "It's so hard to tell you guys. But I promise I'll tell you when I'm ready."

_'What** is** she crying about?_' Natsume thought.

"Isn't that Natsume's jacket?" Ruka asked while pointing at the jacket Mikan was wearing.

"Oh yeah (sniff)" Mikan said. She took off the jacket and handed it to Ruka. "Give it to Natsume for me, Ruka-pyon, okay? He's the last person I want to talk to right now. (sniff)". Then she walked away.

Natsume was surprised. _'Why? Was it the pervert thingy that made her cry? that was just a little thing although she did get upset.'_

He waited for Hotaru and Ruka to leave. He took a rose from the garden. He decided to visit Mikan. Maybe this is the right time to tell her he's sorry and he loves her. He knocked at Mikan's door. No one answered. He opened the door.

"Polka-dots?"

Then he saw Mikan, lseeping. He sat down on a chair beside Mikan's bed. He decided to watch Mikan for a little while.

'I can't wake her up now. She looks amazing. I don't want to ruin it.' He thought. After a few minutes of just watching Mikan, he stood up and placed the rose on Mikan's bedside table. He looked at her one last time then he smiled and then he left.

* * *

Review if you must :) Thanks.


	4. Chapter 4

"Hotaru!" Mikan's face lit up that morning. After being hit by Hotaru's gun, Natsume and Ruka walked in. Natsume noticed what Mikan was holding.

"Oh Hotaru! Someone left me a rose!" Mikan screamed while showing Hotaru the rose Natsume gave her.

"Who gave it to you?" Sumire, Yuu, Hotaru and Ruka asked.

"Well, I don't know…" Mikan said, bowing her head.

Natsume blushed and took a seat in the classroom. Mikan's eyes were sparkling, while Natsume was amused on how curious the people were.

"I wonder who gave it to me." Mikan said. "Yey! I have a Valentine! I'm gonna find out who gave this to me!" she said then she jumped.

* * *

After class, Natsume went to his favorite tree, when he was about to read his manga, Mikan came running towards Natsume, still holding the rose.

"Natsume, I just want to tell you that I know already… Don't worry, I won't tell anyone."

_'How did she know? No one knows that I like her, well, maybe Ruka…'_ Natsume thought.

Mikan smiled.

"Now we both have a Valentine!"

"What are you talking about, polka-dots?"

"You and Sumire, of course!" Mikan laughed. Natsume was dumfounded.

"WHAT!"

"Yeah, I saw you kissing her yesterday."

_'What! She saw that! Oh no!'_ he thought.

"I didn't kiss her, she kissed me."

"But still, you've got a girlfriend now and I… I'm happy for you."

Natsume fell silent. _'Now what?'_

When Mikan was about to leave, Natsume spoke.

"I'm the one…"

"What?"

"I'm the one who gave you that rose." Natsume said, looking down.

"You! First, you kissed Sumire then you gave me this rose! You think you can get all the girls, don't you?" Mikan said, with her arms crossed. "Well, not me!" then she started to walk out.

"But… I didn't kiss Sumire!" Natsume shouted, but it was too late. "I don't like Sumire." Natsume said softly. "That girl's really an idiot."

_'Sumire kissed me and of all the girls, Mikan saw it!' he clenched his fist._

_'How will I explain?'_

* * *

What do you think? 


	5. Chapter 5

"Ha! The nerve! But I thought he doesn't like Sumire…" Mikan started talking to herself again.

"Talking to yourself, huh?"

Mikan looked behind her to see who it was.

"HOTARU!"

Mikan fell backwards due to Hotaru's gun.

"So, do you know who gave that rose to you?" Hotaru asked.

"Ah… Well… Uhm.."

"So you don't? Okay." Hotaru walked away before Mikan could tell her. Hotaru told Mikan, she's going to work on a new invention, Mikan was left alone. She sat down on a nearby bench, stared at the flower she was holding.

_'Natsume's just kidding, right? He couldnt've been the one who gave me this. He couldn't be. He's not like that.'_

"Hey Mikan!" Ruka was walking towards her.

"Hi Ruka-pyon!" said Mikan with a smile.

Ruka sat down beside her.

"So, do you know who gave that to you?" Ruka asked.

"Well, I… Well, Natsume told me he's the one who gave this rose to me." Mikan said. Ruka smiled.

"Natsume always has a funny way of showing his affection." Ruka said.

"But I don't believe him."

"Why?"

"Well, I saw him and Sumire, kissing."

"You don't believe him because you saw him with Sumire?"

"Well, yeah."

"What did you tell him?"

"Well, I told him that if he thinks he can get all the girls, he's wrong."

Then they both saw Natsume emerge from the trees, he looked at Ruka.

"Look Mikan, I've got to go, but since we were 10, you knew Sumire likes Natsume right?"

Mikan nodded.

"So, don't you think Sumire's the one who kissed him? Natsume never liked Sumire, remember?" Ruka continued. He smiled and followed his best friend, leaving Mikan thinking.

_'Maybe he's right._' Mikan thought. _'I should apologize.'_

* * *

On the next day, Hotaru and Yuu invited Mikan to shop at Central Town. Mikan agreed. But before going to Central Town, Hoatru and Yuu met with Ruka.

"We'll leave Mikan?" Yuu asked.

"Yeah." Ruka said.

"And knowing Mikan, she'll head for the trees, where Natsume is." Hotaru said.

"Exactly." Ruka said.

"Guys! Let's go!" Mikan shouted fomr the bus.

"C'mon Natsume." Ruka called out.


	6. Chapter 6

"I'll buy food for us, okay?" Ruka told Natsume. Natsume just nodded.

**(On the other side)**

"Ooh… This is so nice! Don't you think?" Mikan asked. She looked around. "Hotaru? Yuu?... they left me again." She said with a small frown.

She headed towards the trees to find company, she found Natsume sitting behind a tree.

"I knew you'd be here." Mikan said.

"What do you want, polka-dots?"

"I just want to say I'm sorry for yesterday and I was just wondering, since I can't find Hotaru and Yuu, would you like to go window shopping with me?"

Natsume grunted and stood up.

-----------------------------------------------------------------

Mikan ooh-ed as they looked at the windows. But there was one thing that really caught her eye. It was a bracelet.

"This is so beautiful." Mikan whispered.

"Do you really want that?" Natsume asked. "C'mon." He took Mikan's hand and led her inside the shop.

"Can I see this please?" Mikan asked the lady in the counter. The lady nodded in reply and took the bracelet out for Mikan to see.

"Wow! This is beautiful." Mikan exclaimed. She frowned at the price. "I can't afford it." She whispered, loud enough for Natsume to hear.

"We'll take it." Natsume told the lady.

"Wah! I can't afford it!" Mikan said.

"That's why I'm paying for it, stupid." Natsume said.

As they walked out of the shop, you can see that Mikan loved the bracelet. She stared at it for the longest time.

"Wow. Thanks, Natsume-kun!" she said, with a priceless smile on her face. "I wonder where Hotaru and Yuu are."

"Do you like Ruka?" Natsume suddenly asked. Mikan was surprised, Then she laughed.

"No, I think he's better off with Hotaru." She said, smiling. "How 'bout you? I mean, Sumire?"

"I never liked her." He said.

"But what about the kiss?"

"I told you, I never liked her, do you still think I would kiss her?" Natsume said.

Mikan fell silent.

_'Ruka's right.'_ She thought. The thought of it made her smile.

* * *

Mikan wanted to tell Natsume how she felt, same goes for Natsume but they both don't know.

Mikan was looking for Hotaru, Yuu or Ruka for some advice but they were nowhere to be found. Mikan kept walking, still hoping to see one of them but instead, she saw Natsume… with Sumire. Natsume was standing, his back against the tree while looking up at the sky, while Sumire was standing also, looking at Natsume, Mikan decided to eavesdrop.

"Natsume?" Sumire started.

"What?" Natsume said coldly.

"Well…" Sumire said, looking down. "Well, I… I…"

"I have no time for this." Natsume said and walked away. Sumire followed Natsume with her eyes, then she started crying. Mikan ran towards Sumire to comfort her.

"Sumire!"

Sumire merely looked at Mikan and continued crying.

"Natsume hates me! He told me It's never gonna happen!"

Mikan looked at Natsume's back far away. She ran towards him.

"Natsume!"

He stopped and looked back.

"Natsume, You idiot! Why do you always make girls cry!" Mikan said. She pushed Natsume. Natsume looked at her and continued walking.

"You know I don't love her." He said while walking. "One way or another she's gonna get hurt. Better get it over with."

Mikan went infront of Natsume to stop him.

"You don't care about other people, don't you!" Mikan shouted. Natsume didn't utter a word, he just looked at her and started walking again. Mikan went infront of Natsume again, she was really mad.

"DON'T YOU!" she shouted.

"Don't act like you know me!" Natsume shouted. "Asking me things you're not supposed to!" He walked away, leaving Mikan with her mouth open.

"I... I'm sorry, Natsume.. I... I didn't mean to.." Mikan said. But unfortunately, Natsume was too far to be able to hear it.

* * *

So, what do you think about this?


	7. THE LAST CHAPTER

That night, Mikan felt guilty of what she did so she went out to find Natsume. Luckily, he was lying on the grass, looking at the stars.

"Uhm... Nastume?" Mikan asked.

"What do you want now?" Natsume said coldly. His eyes were glaring at Mikan.

She sat down beside Natsume. She put her knees against her chest and wrapped her arms around her legs.

"I... I'm sorry about what I did. I guess, for the past years that we've known each other, I've been trying to understand you but the thing is, you wouldn't let me. I tried but I always end up getting mad... and I, I mean, we care about you..." Mikan said.

"You don't have to worry about me." Natsume said.

"But that's what we're here for! For you!" Mikan exclaimed, now looking at Natsume. Tears now streaming down her eyes. "Why... Why won't you let me?" her eyes seem weak.

Natsume sat up.

"Mikan" Mikan was surprised by Natsume, calling her by her name. He took her hand and smiled at Mikan, a smile no one has ever seen. "You really don't have to."

"B-But..."

Natsume held a finger on Mikan's lips for her to stop talking.

"I love you, Mikan."

Mikan looked like she just had hope. She smiled, she held his face.

"Silly Natsume. Why just now?" She smiled again. "I love you too, Natsume."

Natsume smiled again. He stood up and held out his hand for Mikan.

"C'mon, strawberries."

Mikan smiled and took Natsume's hand and stood up.

"You're such a pervert, Natsume." She said.

Natsume wiped her tears and kissed her.

"You don't have to worry about me, I'll always be here. Just for you." he whispered.

**THE END.**

* * *

There, the last chapter. This story was supposed to end earlier. 


End file.
